


Complications

by savagepierce



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagepierce/pseuds/savagepierce
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a prompt of Alison having complications when she gives birth to their son so Em is kicked out of the room and she's all worked up (for obvious reasons) and the girls sit with her and try to make her feel better?





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot I got a prompt for on tumblr to start getting back into the swing of things :)

"The fetus is going into distress.“ Doctor Lawrence pulled away from her place between Alison’s legs at the foot of the hospital bed. “The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck.” The doctor made eye contact with her nurse on Alison’s right side. Alison squeezed Nurse Reed’s hand so hard it went chalk white with strain.

From Alison’s left side, Emily interjected, “What does that mean?” Her hand was also trapped in Alison’s vice grip.

A sudden surge of high-pitched beeps from the various machines in the room scored the scene.

"What’s happening?“ Emily asked. Her voice grew more panicked with every syllable.

There was an abrupt flurry of movement as both the nurse and doctor repositioned themselves. Alison’s face was scrunched due to her and the baby’s discomfort. She peered blearily up at Emily. “Em?”

"Hey, Ali shh… it’s going to be okay. I promise. I won’t leave you.“ Sinking down on to her knees, Emily came face to face with Alison. Her forehead was cool and damp to the touch. Alison opened her mouth to respond but another violent contraction rippled through her belly and she cried out in pain instead. The only thing stopping her from curling in on herself were Nurse Reed’s strong hands shooting out to hold her down.

“Alison, I’m going to need you to lie still for me please.” Nurse Reed’s voice was firm but gentle.

“Ali? Ali!”

Emily couldn’t hear anything, everything around her felt fuzzy and out of focus except for Alison. “Miss Fields… Miss Fields, please. I’m going to need you to wait outside.” Doctor Lawrence’s exasperated yet cool voice cut through the haze. Her hand was on Emily’s forearm. Emily hadn’t even realized that the doctor had moved.

“I can’t leave her.” The beeping grew louder.

“It’s not a request Miss Fields.“ Another nurse entered the room. The doctor began steering Emily towards the door.

Alison watched Emily leave. In her drugged up stupor she didn’t entirely understand what was happening but she didn’t like seeing Emily in distress. "It’s okay Em, everything will be okay. Wait for me - for us.”

“You have to tell me what’s happening, is she okay? Is the baby okay?” Emily blurted out several questions on her way out the door, hoping that if she asked enough of them maybe one would get an answer.

“The fetus is under distress.” The doctor repeated. “The umbilical cord is cutting off his air supply. In order to deliver her safely I need to adjust her position. Let me save your son.”

Emily appreciated the situation and nodded in congruence with the doctor’s orders, she spared a final glance back at Alison before making her way to the waiting room where her friends were waiting.

Spencer paced back and forth through the rows of chairs with a cup of coffee in hand. Aria sat on the floor reading (she seemed to be reading the same page over and over again) with Hanna on the chair behind her braiding strands of her hair.

“Guys.” The second she spoke all three of them instantly looked in her direction and then stood up, each of them stumbling forward, clamoring for news and speaking over one another.

"Oh my god.“

"How is Ali?”

“Is the baby okay?”

“You’re a mom!”

Emily ignored all of them and walked towards the nearest chair and collapsing into it. “The baby’s heart rate started going crazy, she’s… Doctor Lawrence said the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck.” Midway through her sentence she released a tremendous sob. “T-they made me leave her, Ali… I didn’t want to… What if s-something happens?” Her shoulders shook with each fresh wave of emotion.

Spencer and Aria exchanged meaningful glances and sat down on either side of her. Hanna sat down directly across from them.

“Em, it’s going to be fine. This kind of thing happens all the time during delivery. It’s not serious at all, I’m sure they’ve already got it under control.” Spencer’s direct yet soothing voice was already beginning to help. Emily sniffled.

She felt her left forearm being squeezed, triggering her attention to turn to Aria who wiped away a track of tears with her thumb. “Ali is the strongest person we know. If anyone can get through this, it’s her.”

The distance between Hanna’s chair and Emily made it impossible for Hanna to put her hands on Emily’s knees like she’d intended, so she started to inch it forward. Its wooden legs made a hair-raising screech when she dragged it across the tile. Several people looked up from their waiting room magazines and cell phones to cast dirty glares in their direction.

“Go back to your knitting grandma.” Hanna snapped at a stout older woman who had produced a particularly withering scowl at the group of girls.

Emily couldn’t help but emit a watery chuckle.

Hanna turned back to Emily and squeezes her just above the knees. Her big blue eyes were earnest as she spoke. “Alison kicked A’s ass more times than I can count. She literally crawled out of her own grave. Plus that baby’s got _Dilaurentis_ genes _and_ your swimmer genes. He’s totally going to be a badass.”

"Hanna.“ Spencer scolded (albeit through a smile). Some things never changed, after all.

"What? It’s true.” All four girls giggled. Emily felt a weight lift from her chest. With all three girls holding on to her in some way, she felt surer than ever that everything would be okay.

In fact, Emily was so caught up in the well wishes of her friends that she hadn’t heard the nurse approach them. “Emily Fields?”

"Yes, that’s me.“

She smiled. "Would you like to see your son?”


End file.
